Episode 7855/7856 (20th June 2017)
Plot Ross is relaxed about selling the cannabis but Finn is worried about the risk they are taking. Ross gives Emma money to find alternative travel arrangements and he and Finn need to use her car. Faith flirts with Eric in the shop. David isn't pleased to see Belle and Lachlan together and Eric reminds her what Lachlan is capable of. Bernice dictates to the café customers what they can have. Ross and Robert trade insults. Robert suggests he and Aaron go to the police about the cannabis but Aaron isn't keen on the idea. Aaron tries to get both Ross and Robert to back down but Ross won't let things drop until he gets a new car. He demands £10,000 or Robert won't see his car again. Lawrence checks the CCTV cameras at Home Farm when Rebecca arrives with her scan picture. Rebecca is touched that Lawrence has been restoring her and Chrissie's old rocking horse for her child. Chrissie tries to rope in Rebecca to help get to the bottom of what's going on with Lawrence. Ross explains to Finn that Robert's expensive car is their insurance policy in case anything goes wrong. Ross goes to start Emma's car but can't and discovers some has stolen the ignition coil. After leaving the vets, Marco spots Ross and Finn and calls fellow drug dealer Wayne to inform him. Lawrence is pleased to have his family around him. Rebecca broaches the subject of the improved security and questions why Lawrence needs it. Ronnie encourages Lawrence to tell his daughters the truth but Lawrence insists there is nothing to tell. Chrissie questions who Tim Richards is. Lawrence lies that Tim is a client who made threats against him. Robert and Aaron laugh as they watch frustrated Ross trying to get his hands on a coil pack for the car. Harriet asks Robert what is going on between him and Ross. Finn has an idea. Chrissie tries to find out more about Tim Richards and Ronnie questions if this has anything to do with the caller from the radio. Lawrence wants to drop the matter, but Chrissie and Rebecca won't give up and demand to know what's going on. Ronnie begs Lawrence to come clean so Lawrence admits Tim is the brother of John Richards - Chrissie's biological father. Chrissie struggles to digest the news her biological father is dead and questions if Lawrence killed him. Lawrence explains John took his own life after he was released from prison. Lydia hands out leaflets for her dancing class. Sarah want to go but Samson is reluctant to join. Ross and Finn drive up to Wylies Farm in Robert's car. They are stunned when they find the bags of cannabis gone. Chrissie approaches Lawrence, asking for more information about what happened with her father. Before telling Chrissie anything, Lawrence warns her that what he did was for her and her mother. He explains how Ellen had affairs before but with John it was different - she was infatuated with him and was heartbroken when John left her and went to America. Shortly afterward, Ellen found out she was pregnant with John's child. Lawrence explains that he came home one day a year later to find John holding Chrissie in his arms. Ellen wanted a divorce but Lawrence soon noticed tens of thousands of pounds going missing from the company accounts. He couldn't tell Ellen that the man she loved was stealing from the company so he threatened to go to the police. John warned Lawrence that if he breathed a word to the police, he'd destroy everything he had - including Ellen and Chrissie. Lawrence calls Chrissie's biological father psycho and explains how he pretended to agree to John's terms and sent Ellen and Chrissie up to stay in Scotland for their safety. After reporting John to the police for fraud, Lawrence himself went into hiding until the trial. Chrissie asks why Lawrence kept this to himself all these years and wonders why John would take his own life. Lawrence tells Chrissie that after being in prison, everyone saw John for what he was so he couldn't get work and his friends deserted him so he locked himself in a garage and gassed himself to death. Ross and Finn try to work out what happened to the drugs and Finn concludes the two thugs must of came back for it. Robert texts and arranges to meet Ross in the top field at Butlers Farm. Chrissie can't understand why Tim would blame Lawrence for John's death. She asks for a picture of her birth father to the disbelief of Lawrence. Chrissie wants to meet Tim as she needs to know who she really is and find out if she has any half-siblings or cousins she isn't aware of. Finn is alone at Wylies when Marco and Wayne, the cannabis plants original owners, come calling looking for their plants. At the same time, Ross meets Robert and Aaron. Robert loads the cannabis plants into the bale shredder. Ross demands the cannabis back but Aaron wants Ross to hand over the car keys first. Robert demands money on top of the car but Ross can't pay. Marco and Wayne hold Finn hostage and threaten him with a baseball bat in an attempt to get to the bottom of where their cannabis plants have gone. Finn leaves Ross a voicemail asking him to get to Wylies as quick as he can. Robert is getting closer and closer to shredding the cannabis so desperate Ross offers him 20% of what he makes selling it on. Ross hands over the keys but Robert shreds the cannabis anyway. Ross can't believe what Robert has done. Robert and Aaron dive off, leaving Ross in the field with a phone with low charge. Harriet nags Cain about when the church minibus will be ready. Chrissie searches online for Tim Richards. Rebecca advises Chrissie to forget about her birth father but Chrissie can't. She questions if her biological father is the reason Lachlan is the way he is and wonders how she'll tell her son about the situation. Finn can't get hold of Ross so Marco punches him in the stomach. Marco and Wayne force Finn into the back of their car. Lachlan is annoyed with Chrissie for interfering in things between him and Belle. Harriet frustrated to find Cain having a pint instead of fixing the bus. She tries to get Cain to admit he has feelings for her but Cain insists it's just a bit of fun. As the church bus won't be ready for a few hours, Harriet ends up borrowing Emma's car that has now been fixed. Lydia recruits people for her dancing class in the shop. Wayne pulls the car over on Hotten Road and spots Emma's car approaching. Wayne recognises it was the one Ross and Finn were in earlier. Marco turns his car around and follows Harriet. Ross returns to Wylies Farm to find Finn gone. He plugs his phone into charge and fears for his brother's safety when he listens to Finn's voicemail. Sarah and Samson talk about the dancing and Samson agrees to go along. Robert is delighted but Aaron thinks he went too far destroying the cannabis. Aaron questions if this was all just a distraction from his impeding fatherhood but Robert wants to forget about Rebecca and her baby. Aaron urges Robert to talk to Rebecca and start getting his head around the situation. Chrissie tells Lawrence that she understands why he kept all this from her but it doesn't mean he's forgiven. Chrissie asks to know where her biological father is buried. She wants to meet her Uncle Tim to learn more about her past, not just for herself, but for Lachlan too. Marco continues to follow Harriet to a set of temporary traffic lights where he bumps into the back of Harriet's car. He offers Harriet £200 and Harriet takes it before going to walk away. Marco asks to see the inside of Harriet's boot but Harriet refuses to Marco demands she opens it. A struggle ensues and Harriet gives as good as she gets. Ross returns to Dale View where Emma asks why her car was in the garage. Ross doesn't have time to explain as he soon rushes back out when he establishes Finn isn't there. Harriet and Wayne continue to struggle. Harriet spots Finn getting out of Wayne's car just as Wayne stabs her. Finn helps Harriet as Wayne and Marco make their getaway. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast *Marco - Gerrard Thompson *Wayne - Sean Cernow Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Office, kitchen, living room and dinging room *Church Lane *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Wylies Farm - Yard, front garden and downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Field *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,820,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes